1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display panel and a manufacturing method of barrier ribs thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays serve as a communication interface between human and computers. At present, the flat panel displays include plasma displays, organic electro-luminescent displays (OELD) and liquid crystal displays (LCD). Among them, plasma displays have such advantages as big size, self-illuminance, wide-view angle, thinness and full color, and thus have the potential of becoming the mainstream flat panel display product in its next generation.
In general, barrier ribs of a plasma display not only constitute discharging spaces in the display area of a panel, but also extend into the non-display area of the panel to assist the assembly of the front substrate and the rear substrate. FIG. 1A is a schematic partial vertical view of the conventional plasma display panel, and FIG. 1B is a cross sectional view taken along line A-A′ in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the plasma display panel 100 is divided into a display area 104 and a non-display area 102 located in the periphery of the display area 104. Barrier ribs 130 constitute multiple rectangle discharge spaces 132 in the display area 104 above the rear substrate 120 and extend multiple stripe leads 140 into the non-display area 102 to support the structure after assembling the front substrate (not shown) and the rear substrate 120.
Early plasma display panels' lower resolution and broader barrier ribs allow the stripe leads to provide enough structural strength against the loading pressure when printing the fluorescent material layer in the discharge spaces. However, as modern display panels require higher resolution, the breadth of the barrier ribs has to be relatively decreased. The narrowed stripe leads may not provide enough structural strength and can be damaged by the loading pressure in printing. In addition, the stripe leads may undergo heterogeneous thermal expansion in the following sintering process due to regular thickness of the barrier ribs. As a result, as exemplified in FIG. 2, leads 140 are peeled off from the surface of rear substrate 120, and in FIG. 3, the surface of the stripe leads 140 is deformed.
In either of the situation, the front substrate and the rear substrate will not be able to fit during assembly since the stripe leads are deformed, and will result in crosstalk disturbance during display so the display quality will be reduced.